


Just Find A Place

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adora Remains with the Horde (She-Ra), F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: As a freshly promoted Force Captain and still one of Shadow Weaver's favourite recruits, Adora rated a room of her own. It would be an office, where she could study she wasn't sure what yet (Force Captain-y things, she guessed) and she was supposed to sleep there too.





	Just Find A Place

As a freshly promoted Force Captain and still one of Shadow Weaver's favourite recruits, Adora rated a room of her own. It would be an office, where she could study she wasn't sure what yet (Force Captain-y things, she guessed) and she was supposed to sleep there too. Behind a half-folded dark screen in one corner there was a bed. Not any bigger than her bunk in barracks was. But a separate bed, here in Adora's very own room. It would have room for Catra. If Catra would still sleep with her, without the excuse of an assigned top bunk to jump down from or retreat to.

When Adora returned to her room later in the day, it was a relief to find Catra there. Probably Adora was supposed to object to someone not a Force Captain being in her special Force Captain room, but... this was Catra. She liked Catra turning up Adora was supposed to stay. Besides, Catra snuck in everywhere. Not to mention that neither Catra nor Adora herself were that great at keeping to all the rules.

"You've got a desk. To plan at." There was a mean sing-song in Catra's voice, but Adora had heard that before, and for less. So Catra was jealous of Adora's new rank, or at least this small room it awarded her.

Catra took a flying leap on to the desk, scattering papers. Adora promptly set to gathering those up. She wasn't proud! She could tidy her own workspace, even if the mess was Catra's. When Adora looked at the desk, Catra was lounging on her belly, tail waving, and had grabbed a pen. Scratchy lines, angry ones, but she was drawing Adora in full Horde uniform, Force Captain badge and all, Catra at her side. In the depiction they were both smiling.

Catra was still frowning, though, and one sharp tooth was showing, so Adora didn't want to push yet. Muttering something awkward about getting another pillow from supply, Adora left Catra to it.

Adora wasn't gone long, but she found that Catra had made herself something of a nest. All that was visible on the desk was a blanket surrounded by half-crumpled paper.

"You can't see me," Catra said, muffled.

"Your tail is sticking out," Adora answered, before she went to bed as if there wasn't a blanket-covered, jealous person on her furniture. 

"Bed's softer than the desk," Adora whispered. She knew perfectly well how good Catra was at hearing whispers. When she thumped her pillow, to give Catra an extra moment to pretend she didn't care, she could still hear the faint rustling of the blanket and paper. Then the double thud of Catra landing on all fours. Adora might have been holding her breath. But the door didn't creak, and next was the the familiar, surprisingly-heavy feel of Catra curling up on Adora's feet.

Catra had brought the blanket with her, and spread it unevenly over both of them.

She left her tail sticking out again.


End file.
